Trickster Trap
by madwriter223
Summary: This is my answer to a prompt on my Hurt/Comfort Bingo card - surprise sexswap. Saying anything else would be just spoiling you guys. implied Sam/Gabriel, warning: language


The Trickster Trap

He looked up at his companion when he felt the telltale pulse of power. She looked back at him, eyes wide, then the damn Trap exploded, engulfing them both in magic.

Considering the amount of fuglies they knew who turned out to be not so evil, it wasn't much as a surprise when neither Winchester jumped for their guns when a strange blond woman appeared in the middle of their motel room. However, because their track record with Lady Luck wasn't that great (she was a stupid bitch), they tensed, hands inching towards the knives they kept hidden beneath their clothing.

Castiel, on the other hand, stared at her like he stared at human references he just couldn't get.

A moment later, Gabriel appeared next to the blond, and Sam blinked in confusion, relaxing slightly.

Both newcomers were of the exact same height, and both had a slightly pudgy body build. Both had hazel eyes, and they were scowling at each other in the exact same way. Hell, even their hair-do looked similar.

They could practically be twins, which was weird even for them.

"Gabriel? Who's-" Sam began, but was forced to stop by a disdainful snort from the ArchAngel.

"Gabriel? I'm _Loki_."

The blond next to him sent him a glare. The kind flowers wither and die from. "Shut the fuck up."

Gabriel returned the glare. "Well, ex_cuse_ me, but you left that 'Gabriel, Messenger of the Lord' _persona_" he sneered the word. "-behind a long time ago. You're Loki now, remember?"

"You have no say in this matter, _Nancy_."

"It's Anan_si_, you ass."

"Right now, you're Nancy, and you better be fucking happy I'm not calling you _target practice_!"

"Ummm... Gabriel?" To say Sam and Dean were confused would be like saying Lucifer was mildly upset about being kicked out of Heaven. Castiel just continued to stare.

The blond heaved a heavy sigh. "_I'm_ Gabriel." She motioned towards Gabri- the male next to her. "That's Anansi, though right now she's Nancy, the fucking pansy."

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Just try it. I'm just waiting for _another_ reason to smack you in the face."

"Which you already did."

She huffed. "Not enough."

"Could you both shut up and tell us what's going on?" Dean asked gruffly, crossing his arms in his usual macho fashion.

Both Tricksters sighed/groaned, their faces morphing into even more pissed off expressions.

"Well, a few hours ago," the blond/Gabriel begun. "Nancy-dear here asked for my help in a Trickster business I'm not going to try to explain to your tiny human brains."

"Thanks." Dean muttered sarcastically.

"Anyway, when the deed was done, Anansi here walked us into a Trickster Trap."

"A what?"

The question was ignored. "It was a present from another Trickster."

"Who we both hate." Anansi added with venom in his- her- in a venomous tone.

"Unfortunately, he hates us right back." The blond muttered with dark anger. "Which can be witnessed by the situation we find ourselves in right now."

"...huh?"

The female sighed the 'why-am-I-surrounded-by-morons-sigh. "We switched bodies, brainiacs. Anansi's in mine, and I'm in hers."

"Oh." Sam muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Can't you... _un_switch?"

"No, we can't, because we're not in our own bodies." Anansi said slowly, like to a dimwitted foster child.

"...and that matters somehow?" Dean asked, cause seriously – two Tricksters switched bodies. It shouldn't be that hard for them to fix the situation.

"Well, now we know who the smart one is." Anansi said flatly, while Gabriel just facepalmed. Facepalmed with deep feeling.

"What? You have powers, he has powers, it's not that difficult."

"Were you ever in a Trickster's body?" Anansi asked sweetly. Too sweetly.

"Well... no."

"Then shut the fuck up."

"A Trickster's magic is unique for each Trickster." Gabriel said slowly in a tired voice. "The power is kinda the same, but each one is accessed, for lack of a better word, differently. That is why it took us three hours to figure out how to transport ourselves _here_."

"There is no fucking way we are gonna attempt any body switching with our powers limited this way. We need to find another Trickster to undo it. Preferably, the same one who put us in this pile of kaka."

"That would be you." Gabriel said, turning on the death-glare on the other Trickster.

"Me? I'm not the one who made that stupid trap!"

"No, but you're the one who called him a dickless dick with no brain in both his heads!"

"Well, he _is_ a dick."

"I fucking know!"

"Then stop blaming this on only me! You should think why he decided to include you too."

"Umm..." Sam took a step closer, still looking from one to the other. "Maybe because of the whole... you know... angel thing?"

Both Tricksters blinked blankly at him. "Yeah, _no_." Anansi shook his/her head for emphasis. "No Trickster is born a Trickster. We all begin as something else, so something like being a different species in the past don't much bother us. We all know, we all don't care." Anansi glanced to the side, and frowned slightly. "However, speaking of angels, there's one right here."

Castiel blinked when he was pointed at. "I'm... not much of an angel anymore."

"You have enough of that weird glow you guys have to still read like one."

"It's called Grace." Gabriel said mock-helpfully.

"Grace, Gretchen, what-the fucking-ever." Anansi muttered. "However, if that is an angel, then that means you two are the Winchester brothers."

"Yeah. I'm Sam, and that's Dean."

"Awesome." Anansi measured him up with her/his eyes, then turned to Gabriel. "When you told me you were screwing a giant, did you mean him?"

"Yup."

"Is he... proportional?"

A leery grin. "Oh yeah."

"Great." Anansi then turned back to Sam. "Stay the fuck away from my body."

"Huh?"

"If you think you're getting any from Gabriel while he's in _my_ body, you are sadly mistaken."

"That's great, cause he's not getting any from my body while _you're_ in it, so that evens things out."

Sam blinked in bewilderment, Dean rubbed his face wearily, and Castiel... well, he stared some more.

"Wait. Wait, pause the sex talk for a second." Sam shook his head, and took another step forward. "So... you two are... alright? More or less?"

The two Tricksters stared at him for a moment, then sighed in unison. Gabriel crossed his arms, and looked down, while Anansi just looked to the side. Both of their expressions were... well, closed off would be the closest way to call it.

Sam glanced from one to the other, then sighed. He took two more steps forward, and wrapped his arms around Gabriel, pressing him close and ignoring how foreign the body he was in felt. He looked at the other Trickster, and frowned in worry. Gabriel's face shouldn't look like that, no matter who was underneath it. So, he reached out, and gathered Anansi close too.

They stood like that for some time, two Tricksters held securely in a giant's embrace.


End file.
